


Best Thing We Ever Made

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: No weapon could compare to Bismuth and Pearl's daughters.





	

"Bismuth, are you ready yet?" Pearl called as she entered the temple. "We're already late for Jasper's gemling shower. I mean I know being fashionably late is a thing on earth apparently, but you know Jasper doesn't have much patience, especially now. Bismuth are you listen-" Pearl paused and looked at her mate.

There she was, over the crib as usual, looking at their three daughters who hatched a few days ago. Priscilla was the eldest, that was no surprise given she was the biggest egg and took after Bismuth the most with her dark skin and big frame, though she did have Pearl's light hair, nose and her oval gem on her forehead. Persephone was the middle one, dark skin and rainbow dreads like Bismuth, but the rest of her was all pearl, to the blue eyes to the oval gem placement. And lastly was Belinda, almost identical to Pearl with her light skin, hair, and eyes, but had Bismuth's nose and her gem, also in the same spot as Bismuth.

"Stars, they're so tiny." Bismuth spoke barely above a whisper as she lightly stroked Persephone's head of rainbow hair. She glanced over her shoulder at Pearl. "Maybe I should stay here and look after them?"

"Oh no you don't." Pearl shook her head. "As much as I hate to say it, Greg is perfectly capable of looking after Priscilla, Belinda, and Persephone while we're away.." she argued. 

Of course Bismuth would want to stay with the girls, ever since Pearl fallen pregnant with their eggs, Bismuth was always protective of them and Pearl. But Bismuth needed to get out of the temple for a change, well Pearl appreciated her dedication to the gemlings safety and wellbeing, it didn't mean Bismuth and Pearl we're going to stay inside and abandoned their social life.

Bismuth frowned and sighed. "Just let me say goodbye to them."

"Bismuth, we're only be gone a few hours." Pearl reassured and placed a hand on her mate's shoulder. "They're in safe hands, nothing will happen."

"I know but..." Bismuth trailed off and glanced at the three gemlings again. "They're just so beautiful... I mean, LOOK at them Pearl, we made these." she looked at Pearl, eyes filled to the brim with amazement. "They surpass every weapon I ever made." she said softly as Belinda let out a yawn, causing Bismuth to coo. 

Pearl smiled softly and made her way over to Bismuth, locking arms with her.

"You're right." she agreed in a sweet tone. "They're so beautiful, the first gems to be born from other gems and not from the kindergarten in thousands of years..." Pearl said breathlessly as she too found herself gazing at their sleeping daughters. "It's truly amazing..."

Bismuth nodded and gave Persephone's cheek a gentle stroke. "Of all the things I forged in my life, Priscilla, Persephone, and Belinda are truly the best things I ever made." she smiled and gave Priscilla's tiny forehead a gentle kiss, said gemling let out a little chirp. "I just want to watch over them forever..."

Pearl chuckled and lightly tugged at Bismuth's arm. "Oh no you don't, we're already late for Jasper's shower." she reminded. "And if we don't come with that chocolate cake we promised, she'll have our heads on a silver platter." she reminded and tugged at Bismuth's arm again, giving the bigger gem little choice but to sigh and fallow her.

"Oh alright, but if we get back and something happens to our babies-"

"They're be fine, now come on." Pearl urged and led her out the door.


End file.
